Romilda's Room
by Goddess of Sparkles
Summary: Romilda is perfectly happy in her life right now, she is having fun and just enjoying life. However, Ginny just can't seem to let go of the past. She decides that it's a good idea to call up Romilda and have a chat... after having one too many drinks.


**Words on this fic:** Okay, so this was written for slightlysmall's **Reverse Perspective Competiton** (Pairing: Ginny/Romilda. Song: Marvin's Room by Drake.), UnicornsAndRainbows20089's **Song-Fic Boot Camp** (Prompt: Call, Song: Marvin's Room by Drake) and Ralinde's **Pairing Diversity Boot Camp** (Prompt: Whatever.)

* * *

**Romilda's Room**

* * *

It was madness, pure insanity at Fred and George's rave. They'd heard about it from a few muggleborns and the rest was history. Somehow they located at nice barn with acres of land all around and with some magic they had the first rave for magical children. Ever. At least according to the twins it was the first but who knows for sure.

It was a chilly mid-September night, people were milling about outside but the real party was inside of the barn. The place seemed to sway and vibrate to the beat – dancing with the bodies inside.

It was hot, Romilda was somewhere near the center of the madness where everyone was smushed together. Grabbing on everyone else, loving one another – touching one another. The experience was overwhelming, whether it was a good or bad thing depended on how much alcohol you consumed.

The brunette was lost in the beat, feeding of the energy of those around her – drunk off of life and a lot of fire whiskey as well as shooters and jello shots. The DJ in his booth on a makeshift stage was doing the damn thing; he was the best she'd ever heard so far. He was mixing music from the wizarding world and the muggle world – it was amazing. She liked this song that she's heard earlier, Dean had said it was called Marvin's Room or something. It had played while they were getting a drink and she had filed the info away for later.

Someone's arm was around her waist, pulling her back to grind into them. Another was kissing on her neck, someone was swaying next her with their hands sliding along her shoulders and into her hair. Romilda's eyes were closed, just letting her body move with the crowd.

Soon the DJ's voice cut through the music, "Alright, Alright! We got a surprise for everyone! Get ready, heads up!" Out of nowhere water started raining down on, it wasn't ice cold but lukewarm. Everyone went crazy and clothes started coming off.

It was a good thing the twins told everyone it was in their best interest to stay barefoot for this thing. Romilda threw her hands up in the air, her bare feet stomping along on the soft dirt of the floor that was quickly becoming mud. Abruptly, she was yanked into a kiss by someone that was definitely female but she couldn't bring herself to care.

-o0o-

Romilda entered her flat the next evening, kicking the door closed and dropping her stuff on the couch. She'd spent the night at Parvati's, she managed to get a shower and change of clothes in before her and Parvati along with Lavender went out to dinner and bar hopping. After the second bar Romilda decided she needed to get home, she was already buzzed and needed to relax.

The brunette slowly made her way into the kitchen, intent on making a tuna sandwich when her cell phone rang. She picked it up without looking at who it was, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you at home?" It was her ex, Ginny.

Romilda blinked, reaching into the cupboard to pull out a can of tuna. "Yeah, I just walked in. What's up?" she asked, searching for the can opener. Ginny sounded a bit odd but she didn't dwell on it.

Ginny sighed over the phone; there was some shifting around for a moment. "I'm okay; I just miss you, Romi." She sounded a bit sad and out of it.

The hazel eyed girl reframed from sighing, "I miss you too, Gin." she replied and did mean it, she hadn't seen the ginger haired girl for a couple of weeks but only because she was busy with her own life. "Is there something you wanted, Ginny?"

Ginny didn't reply right away, there was more shuffling and the sound of drinking – or in Gin's case chugging. Romilda frowned, was Ginny drinking? "I just wanted to talk to you, I can't call you just to talk anymore?" the other girl asked bitterly.

The brunette rolled her eyes, cradling the phone on her shoulder to dig through a drawer for the can opener. She found it and grinned triumphantly, brandishing it as if the Holy Grail or maybe Excalibur.

"I never said you couldn't ca–"

"Did you go out?" Ginny interrupted her to ask, her words the tiniest bit slurred.

She frowned, staring at her kitchen wall for a moment before replying, "Tonight? Yeah, I went out. I went out to a couple of bars with Parvati, Katie, and Lavender."

There was a crash of some sort in the background on Ginny's end and the red-head swore. The olive toned girl stared at the phone in bewilderment. "Hello?" Romilda called out, turning up the volume of her phone.

"I'm here." Ginny muttered, "I dropped my glass that's all…" There was a scratching noise as if the call might drop.

"Hello? Ginny, are you drunk right now?" Romilda asked, setting down the can opener and walking into the living room. She needed to sit down, they hadn't even been on the phone for ten minutes and Ginny was already giving her a headache. The brunette knew she was going to need all of her brain power for whatever Ginny called to tell her.

"Are you and that guy from Slytherin still dating?" Ginny asked in turn before she coughed, the noise far from the phone and cluing Romilda in that she had probably turned away to do so.

She frowned, why would Ginny ask her that? It was like she was trying to keep tabs on her or something. Maybe she was just being too paranoid about it? Obviously she had been quiet too long because Ginny took the silence for a no.

"I don't think you guys are right for each other," her inebriated ex plowed on and Romilda dropped her head into her hands. "I'm just saying you can do better, I need you, Romi."

The brunette shook her head, not knowing whether she should be angry at Ginny for dissing her boyfriend or coo at the words that made her heart flutter and warm. Shaking her head Romilda frowned, no this wasn't right – not right at all. How dare she? Ginny had just insulted her and her current boyfriend!

"Look, Ginny, I can't do this shit anymore." Romilda told her, flopping back on the couch and rubbing her forehead. "What do you want from me? I get it you might still love me but calling me drunk –"

"I'm not drunk! You'd know that if you fucking talked to me more than you do now." Ginny interjected, spitting the words out as if they were coated in poison.

Romilda saw red for a moment, staring up at her egg shell colored ceiling and trying to take a few calming breaths. "You are drunk! I'm not fucking stupid, Ginevra!"

She could hear the other girl huff on the phone and grumble something – drunken nonsense as far as the brunette witch was concerned. Why did this shit always happen to her? Like she just didn't get it, did she stomp on bunnies in a past life? Ginny was talking again but Romilda wasn't paying attention to much of it.

"I bet Blaise isn't around or else you wouldn't have picked up." Ginny slurred and did she detect a hint of smugness. "He smothers you and that can't be comfortable for you."

"Enough! Ginny, shit, what the fuck is your malfunction?" Romilda yelled into the phone, sitting up and moving to the edge of the couch. She was getting in position to tear Ginny a new one, ex-girlfriend be damned. The witch finally quieted, thank Merlin for the little things.

"My malfunction?" Ginny repeated slowly, "My fucking _malfunction_ is that asshole you're dating; you can do better in my opinion."

There was that phrase again, where did she get off saying shit like that? "Hold up, where do you get the fucking _nerve_ to say that to _me_? Huh?" Ginny was quiet again and Romilda didn't care, she continued on. "It wasn't like you were the best girlfriend and that you should be put on some damn pedestal. You were the one who was so fucking controlling and a hypocrite!"

Romilda was on a roll now; she was up off of the couch and pacing. She raked her hands through her hair, blowing out a harsh breath. She was so angry she could beat Ginny's skull in but she loved the girl too much to do that.

"Look, Romilda, I don't wan' to fight. I jus' want to love you…" Ginny sounded near incoherent and for a few precious seconds Romilda wished the other girl would pass out so she didn't have to deal with this bullshit. Then again Gin sounded pretty pitiful but instead of feeling sorry for the girl she was even more pissed off.

"Are you drunk right now?" Romilda repeated her question earlier with malice, completely fed up. "You must be to be calling me this late at night and claiming to love me." Why did all drunk people do that anyway?

"That's not fair, Romi." Ginny told her and she could practically here the frown in her voice.

The olive toned girl pulled her cell phone away from her ear to look at her phone in incredulity. "It's not fair?" she repeated while shaking her head, "Has you lost your mind? You want to know what isn't fair? How about the fact that I'm happy for once and someone I care about is intent on sabotaging it."

"You know I didn't –"

"You want to know what else isn't fair, Ginny?" Romilda asked rhetorically, "You had me and didn't know how to treat me, now you're bitter that I'm moving on and you're stuck in the past. Merlin knows I love you Ginny but I cannot do this with you anymore! You need to do some soul searching and get your life together."

The line was silent and for a few moments Romilda thought that Ginny might have hung up on her but after a moment she could hear the other girl breathing. She took this time to get herself together, fighting the heated sting in her eyes. She refused to cry over this, having done enough of that when she was with Ginny.

"Look –"

"Fuck Blaise, Romilda… come back with me. We can work out our problems…" Ginny said brokenly, her words a bit muffled and her breathing sounding louder as if her lips were pressed into the phone.

Romilda looked out the living room window, staring at the parking lot behind the building. She shook her head sadly before realizing that she would need to verbalize her thoughts on the matter. "I–I don't think that's going to work. Look, Ginny, I have to work in the morning… I–I'll just talk to you later, call me when you're sober…" with that said she hung up before Ginny had a chance to respond.

The former Gryffindor sat down on the couch heavily before reclining. A few minutes had gone by before her phone vibrated with a text – from Blaise.

'_Dinner, tmrw? :) After work? Love you, xoxo.'_

Romilda stared at the text long and hard before turning her attention to the ceiling. She stared at it blankly before snorting, Marvin's room? More like Romilda's room, why the hell was her life so damn complicated?

* * *

**Closing words on fic:** Well, that is it for this. i really enjoyed writing this, there's something about Femmeslash and interracial relationships. Mmm, yummy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Review if you want, if not thanks for reading.

Romi signing out!


End file.
